Timing
by magicalgirlsdeservemore
Summary: Ymir has always loved Historia, but, too make things easier for her closeted self, Ymir finds a beard.


**AN: this is based off a submission from .com**

Ymir was in love with Historia. Ymir loved her since she met her in the first grade. Ymir refused to play with anyone else. When forced to interact with the other kids, Ymir would be mean to them, but she was always nice to Historia, holding her hand on the playground.

…

Ymir first heard the word "gay" in fifth grade. Jean was bullying Armin when the teacher was out of the room.

"You can't have a crush on Eren that's _gay_!" Jean taunted.

"Y-yes I can!"

"Boys can't like boys!" Jean yelled. Armin started crying, and Mikasa glared at Jean.

Ymir turned away and looked at her tablemates, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie. Historia and Eren were in the classroom next door.

"Boys can't like boys?" Reiner asked quietly. Bertholdt shrugged.

"I guess girls can't like girls." Ymir whispered.

With a grave understanding, Ymir vowed she would keep her crush on Historia a secret. So she did.

…

Despite their unbelievably close friendship, Historia and Ymir have the worst timing.

Historia, after years of not so subtly crushing on her best friend, decided that her senior year of high school would be the right time to come out of the closet.

Waiting outside the varsity girl's locker room after school, for Ymir (the soccer star), Historia browses her phone. She goes on Facebook, and is incredibly hurt once she reads the latest, most popular relationship status. _Ymir and Bertholdt are in a relationship_. She glares at the heart.

Anger flows through her. Shame does too. She had been guessing, _hoping_ that Ymir felt the same way in secret. But it's not too surprising. After fifth grade Ymir refused to hold her hand, and tried her best to stay away physically- Historia noticed grievously.

Yet there were little moments, like when they'd sleep in the same bed and wake up in each other's arms. It isn't uncommon for Ymir to rest her arm on Historia's shoulder, reaching around her neck to do it. It also isn't uncommon for Historia to find Ymir staring at her.

_She never once told me she liked him_. Historia thinks, sighing.

Ymir walks out of the locker room, and grins once seeing Historia, but stops when she senses Historia's mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ymir asks, concerned.

"Since when were you and Bertholdt a thing?" Historia snaps.

"What? Oh! Well, funny story, if you can keep a secret-"

"I don't care, I'll see you Saturday."

Historia walks away leaving Ymir confused.

Friday, the day before Historia's sleepover, Historia ignores Ymir at lunch. Next to Ymir is Bertholdt, and across is Reiner.

Historia pays the most attention to Eren, in front of her. Mikasa is next to him and Armin is on Christa's other side. Sasha and Connie sit further down with Annie and Jean.

Ymir tries to get Historia's attention, but fails to.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Historia speaks, becoming the center of attention. "I just figured you should hear it from me first, and well, I'm a lesbian." There is silence at first. Ymir's face falls as everyone else's light up.

"That's great, Historia!" Armin chimes.

"Big surprise." Sasha remarks.

"I'm glad you're able to let us know." Jean says, genuinely.

Historia doesn't notice as Ymir gets up and walks away, until she turns to face her. She had wanted to see Ymir's reaction.

The rest of lunch consists of everyone treating Historia kindly, proud of her.

…

Ymir makes sure she's the first to arrive at Historia's, wanting some private time between them.

"Hey, Ymir!" Historia smiles, acting as if she didn't completely ignore her yesterday.

Ymir sucks in her breath. She wants to play it safe but now she wonders if anything really did happen.

"Sorry for being so pissy recently." Historia says. "I've just been so nervous about coming out, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's fine. How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Ymir asks.

This takes Historia by surprise.

"I didn't want you to think that uh…like you're one to talk! How come you didn't tell me about Berthodlt?" Historia asks back.

Ymir rolls her eyes.

"I told you I'd explain that." The doorbell rings. Historia goes to open the door and Sasha bursts in, carrying lots of junk food.

"I brought snacks!" she sings.

…

Historia, Ymir, Sasha, Mikasa, and Annie all sit around in Historia's living room.

"Let's play truth or dare." Sasha suggests.

Ymir groans.

"That's so juvenile, we're practically adults now." Ymir complains.

But eventually, much to Ymir's displeasure, the girls sit in a circle and the game begins. Like most occasions, the game starts out with innocent questions, but Ymir notices the shift as the game focus on crushes and awkward sexual acts.

"So Historia, who do you like?" Annie asks, eyebrow raised.

Mikasa smirks, and Sasha laughs.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to see who your type is." Sasha comments.

Historia's face is flushed.

"I want to change it to dare." she says.

"Fair enough. I dare you to call the person you like." Annie challenges.

"Can I go outside to do it?" Historia asks, evidently nervous.

"Of course." Mikasa answers. "But Ymir has to go with you."

"Why Ymir?" Historia squeaks.

"She's the only one who's in a relationship." Sasha adds.

Ymir, scowling, follows Historia outside.

On the patio, the outdoor fan buzzes and the girls are silent. Historia fumbles around for her phone. Ymir crosses her arms. Historia looks up, and places her phone next to her ear.

Ymir's phone is vibrating in her pocket, as she pulls it out it dawns on her. She smirks, infuriating Historia. Ymir leans down and kisses her. Historia pulls away.

"You're with Bertholdt!" Historia accuses.

Ymir shakes her head.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, I'm his _beard_!" she waits for Historia to laugh, but she still looks angry. "I guess he's mine too, technically."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

When Ymir doesn't respond, Historia kisses her roughly, taking them both by surprise. They are about to go further, but the other girls barge out and cheer them on, Sasha being the loudest.

Ymir and Historia are embarrassed, especially when Sasha goes on and on about how obvious it was that they liked each other this whole time. Sasha, Annie, and Mikasa had been planning this for awhile, and Historia coming out was the perfect opportunity.

Eventually they quiet down and go back inside, with Historia and Ymir holding hands.


End file.
